It gets better
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: "Vamos, yo te ayudaré. Cierra los ojos…e imagina como podría ser tu vida dentro de 10 años". Años después, David Karofsky no podría estar más feliz de no haber muerto.


**It gets better**

_Vamos, yo te ayudaré. Cierra los ojos…e imagina como podría ser tu vida dentro de 10 años._

Dave abrió los ojos con la pesadez que acompaña a una mañana de domingo, suspiró perezoso, se estiró cuidadosamente y centró su atención en el techo intentando recordar qué había sido aquello que lo había sacado de los dominios de Morfeo. ¿Un sueño? No, más bien un recuerdo. Todavía podía escuchar retumbando en sus oídos esa voz tan peculiar entrecortada por unos sollozos que vanamente intentaba ocultar.

El futuro… Si comparaba su vida actual con la que había esperado tener, las diferencias eran ínfimas. Si omitía algunos significativos e inesperados detalles, claro.

Su meta de convertirse en asesor deportivo no había cambiado en absoluto, aunque llegar a donde estaba le había costado cada gota de sangre, sudor y lágrimas regadas a lo largo del trayecto. Los primeros años de carrera lidió con equipos de ligas menores obligándolos a él y a su pareja de turno a mudarse constantemente en pos de conservar su trabajo. Si bien tuvo que sacrificar la estabilidad monetaria y amorosa que buscaba, no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus decisiones.

Probar suerte con los Giants de Nueva York fue "_la cosa más astuta que has hecho en los últimos 5 años, David", _aseguró Kurt. Pero cuando le volvió a decir la misma frase el día que Dave cortó con Justin supo con certeza que no siempre debía tomar los halagos de su _princesa_ como algo bueno. Después de meses de estar bajo la mirada de águila de los ejecutivos, de los desvelos y del café por vía intravenosa, logró conseguir esa oficina que tanto había visualizado situada justo en el centro de la gran manzana. Aún recuerda el día que se la asignaron y cómo fue invadida por la bola de bohemios a los que considera sus amigos. Los mismos por los cuales estuvo a punto de ser despedido. Fue un golpe de suerte tener a un par de amigos simpáticos y una compañera seductora que se ganaron a sus superiores y sus puestos como visitantes asiduos al edificio.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a formar su familia, el tiempo que invertía en su trabajo se restaba al que prestaba a su esposo e hijos. Su pareja, tan comprensivo y dulce como siempre había sido, le dijo que no importaba si eso era lo que Dave quería, que él podía dejar un poco de lado sus proyectos para atender a los niños. Y, por supuesto, a Dave no le pareció bien. Con algo de renuencia, abandonó su puesto como asesor de los Giants explicándoles la razón por la que, simplemente, no podía seguir colaborando con ellos. Por suerte la vida está llena de sorpresas y los ejecutivos no quisieron dejarlo ir, así que sus conocimientos adquiridos en la Universidad de Columbia le permitieron acceder un buen puesto como abogado del equipo.

En cuanto a los hijos… había un par de pequeños detalles que eran distintos a lo que había imaginado.

—¡Papá!

Dave se enderezó exaltado sólo para terminar botado nuevamente en la cama con dos pequeños e inquietos bultos encima. Sí, dos, no sólo uno.

—¡Ssssh! —Dave se incorporó sobre los antebrazos tratando de no reírse demasiado fuerte—. Van a despertar a papi.

Los infantes miraron casi de inmediato al revoltijo de sábanas acomodado al lado de Dave, abrazado firmemente a una almohada y removiéndose mientras dejaba escapar un gracioso gruñido.

— Ssssh —imitaron ambos pequeños, el uno frente al otro, echándole otro vistazo a su papi antes de abandonar cautelosamente la cama como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dave sonrió al verlos marcharse con un sigilo innecesario considerando el pesado sueño de su compañero.

En diez años, Trevor, Cassandra y su marido se habían convertido en todo su mundo, en su razón para amanecer sonriendo cada mañana y en el recordatorio de lo que jamás hubiera tenido de triunfar en su intento de suicidio.

Cassandra fue la primera en deslumbrarlo. Cuando hicieron pública su decisión de asentarse y formar una familia, la primera en aprobarlo y bromear acerca de ello fue Santana. La misma que ofreció su útero para incubar a su primogénita. "_Si alguno de ustedes pretende horrorizar a generaciones futuras con sus genes, tendré que aportarle algo de sensatez y belleza a la desdichada criatura". _Fueron los nueve meses más extraños y temibles que haya vivido jamás. Y eso que no fue él quien se llevó la peor parte.

Dave insistió en que su marido fuera el donante y, aunque no se arrepentía, lamentaba haberlo condenado a atender y soportar a Santana. La latina se ensañó con su esposo. En sus momentos de arpía despiadada le echaba la culpa por estar subiendo de peso tan rápidamente. A pesar de que Brittany la mantenía a raya la mayor parte del tiempo, su pareja regresaba agotado física y psicológicamente por tener que lidiar con la madre de su futura hija y, al mismo tiempo, asistir a los ensayos de la nueva obra de teatro en la que lo habían contratado. _"Pero todo valió la pena, Dave. Sólo por ella". _Recuerda la sonrisa soñadora e ilusionada con la que su marido le afirmó aquello el día del nacimiento de Cassandra mientras la sostenía en brazos, tan hermosa y diminuta.

Las noches sin sueño, los desvelos y los incesantes llantos eran opacados por la sonrisa esplendorosa de la niña, con sus rizos negros, su piel bronceada y sus enormes y expresivos ojos miel. Una copia exacta de su guapo papi. Físicamente hablando, por lo menos. Cuando comenzó a dar vestigios de su carácter, Dave se estremeció ante la idea tener un monstruo en casa. Y se arrepintió de permitir a Kurt, Sebastian y Santana libre acceso a su hogar. La niña era astuta, con un humor negro inconcebible para alguien de su edad y una mirada asesina de la que Hummel estaba orgulloso. Era una adorable, manipuladora y ácida princesa de tan sólo siete años de edad.

Trevor, en cambio, era otro cantar. Dulce, calmado y curioso, nació tres años después que Cas. Fue previamente a su concepción cuando David abandonó su puesto como asesor deportivo para convertirse en abogado esperando así el pasar más tiempo en casa.

Trevor arribó como una caja llena de sorpresas. Con él sufrieron el temor de perderlo nada más nacer, cosa que hizo anticipadamente al diagnosticar que el cordón umbilical le atenazaba el cuello. Pasó dos semanas en la incubadora, sacándolo sólo en los momentos en que debía comer. En sus memorias estaba tan grabado su primer ataque de asma como su primera palabra. Pero su hijo era fuerte y, si bien su salud no se comparaba a la de Cassandra, los doctores les aseguraron que podría crecer como un chico sano y normal.

Esa tarde era su primer partido de fútbol y, aunque Cas fuera la más entusiasmada, Trevor no podía esperar para saber por qué su hermana amaba tanto ese deporte.

Sacaron a Dave de su ensimismamiento unos dedos traviesos enroscándose en el vello de su pecho, un beso en sus pectorales, un chupetón, una mirada traviesa y unos ojos brillantes como el ámbar clavados en sus labios exigiendo silenciosamente permiso para devorarlos. Dave los separó, mientras sus brazos atenazaban la esbelta cintura y colocaban el cálido cuerpo encima del suyo, y se internó en una lucha de labios, lenguas y dientes.

Su esposo. La sorpresa más placentera de la persona menos esperada.

—David…

El aludido llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del hombre que murmuraba su nombre con esa voz orgásmicamente ronca haciéndolo callar al atraerlo de vuelta a su boca.

Si a sus 18 años a David Karofsky le hubiesen dicho que su futuro esposo sería el muñeco Ken, _Encantador_, o se hubiera muerto de risa o hubiera fulminado con la mirada al pobre demonio que se hubiese atrevido a decirlo. Y es que, en opinión de Dave, Blaine Frederick Anderson era lo opuesto a su tipo de hombre. Empezando porque Blaine era un príncipe _perfecto_ con modales envidiables…

—Dave, fóllame…—murmuró Anderson con ese tono cargado de necesidad que a Karofsky le enloquecía—, ahora…

—Los niños están despiertos—intentó justificarse Dave, pero las manos diestras de su marido estrujaron su polla obligándolo a gruñir.

—Son niños en una mañana de sábado, Dave. Cuando bajemos seguirán pegados al televisor viendo caricaturas —le sedujo mientras bombeaba la creciente erección de su oso _grizzly_, que a su vez procuraba no soltar ningún improperio por temor a que sus hijos los escucharan.

… con un vocabulario respetuoso y carente de palabras obscenas.

—Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo, David. —El silencio se estacionó sobre ellos en el momento en que el hombre de cabello rizado tironeó del lóbulo de la oreja de su esposo—. Clavar tu polla en mi culo y embestirme hasta que no recuerde ni mi nombre. Sé que pretendes engañarte a ti mismo pero tu cuerpo es mucho más sincero.

Incapaz de contenerse ante tales provocaciones, Karofsky invirtió los papeles y sometió a Blaine bajo su cuerpo para tomarlo por las piernas y alzarle el trasero a placer. Cualquier reclamo del actor murió cuando estiró de la sábana y ahogó un bramido de placer en ella. David sonrió complacido con la nariz clavada entre los testículos de su marido y la lengua humedeciendo los pliegues de su trasero. Las sacudidas estrepitosas y los murmullos sin forma de los protagonistas de tal arranque pasional elevaron la temperatura de la estancia.

—¡Oh, Dios, Dave…!—gimió el moreno moviéndose inquieto y soltando la tela que le cubría la boca para buscar la cabeza de su amante y empujarla contra su entrada, negándose a que se apartara.

Secretamente, David adoraba eso de Blaine que sus otras parejas no tenían: su esposo era un escandaloso a la hora de tener sexo, incapaz de quedarse callado, fuera cual fuese la situación. Un fetiche que se guardaría para sí mismo hasta la tumba.

Cuando un dedo humedecido por su saliva se incursionó junto a su lengua por los parajes cálidos del cuerpo bajo el suyo, unos inquietos y precipitados golpes contra la puerta los congelaron en el sitio. Se miraron sorprendidos, aterrados y con el morbo de ser descubiertos cosquilleándoles la piel. Contuvieron la respiración al tiempo que giraron sus rostros cautelosamente hacia donde provenía el sonido.

—¿Sí?—fue todo lo que pudo articular Blaine con las pupilas dilatadas y la voz rasposa.

—¿Papi, ya estás despierto?—Era Trevor. Mierda—. Tío Kurt acaba de llegar con el tío Renaud y ha dicho que si no bajan pronto vendrá por ustedes.

Típico de Kurt.

—Ya vamos. Dile a tu tío que no se mueva de la cocina o de donde quiera que esté.

Cuando los pasos del niño se alejaron lo suficiente de la puerta, ambos se permitieron soltar el aire contenido y compartir gestos de resignación. Con besos profundos y caricias que suplían a métodos más placenteros, se libraron de su problema matutino para cambiarse y bajar a saludar.

Tras el intento de suicidio, su relación con Kurt mejoró considerablemente, al igual que con el resto de los miembros de Nuevas Direcciones. Por supuesto no volvió a McKinley, no era tan fuerte, pero el apoyo de cada uno de los chicos del coro fue un detalle que Dave no podía olvidar. Había aprendido llevarse bien con todos. Bueno, con todos menos con Blaine.

Kurt podía hablar maravillas del muñeco Ken y jurar que Blaine era un chico considerado, divertido, graciosamente anticuado y exageradamente adorable, pero era el novio de _bonito_, de la persona de la que David estaba enamorado, y esa era razón suficiente para dejar de caerle en gracia al oso _grizzly_. Lo respetaba y lo trataba con fría cordialidad, pero procuraba interactuar con él no más de lo estricta y educadamente necesario.

Todo continuó inalterable en su relación durante varios años. Dave se graduó al mismo tiempo que Kurt pero del colegio Dalton. Escogió estudiar la carrera de leyes en la Universidad de Columbia y se las arregló para entrar al equipo de fútbol de la facultad. Se mantuvo virgen por decisión propia hasta los 19 años, cuando Sebastian puso su mundo de cabeza al matricularse en el departamento de cinematografía de su escuela y le quitó cualquier rastro de inocencia que conservaba. No es que Karofsky fuera un _reprimido_ ni un _mojigato_, como Bas tantas veces lo acusó burlonamente, pero tras su intento de suicidio quería conocerse mejor antes de involucrarse física y sentimentalmente con alguien.

Dave siempre pensó que ambos podrían llegar a tener algo serio cuando se graduaran pero la inestabilidad que acompañó a su empleo de asesor deportivo de equipos pequeños y los proyectos de Smythe los obligaron a separase antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Karofsky amaba demasiado a su coqueto suricato, tanto que no pudo ser egoísta y arrastrarlo consigo sabiendo que, de hacerlo, privaría al mundo de un genio con una imaginación tan retorcida y una habilidad tan prometedora como la de Sebastian.

—¡Hola! ¡Tierra llamando a David! ¿Hay alguien ahí o es que la calentura matutina he derretido todas las neuronas que te quedaban?

Dave pestañeó un par de veces antes de volverse hacia la conocida voz y mirar a Kurt distraídamente. Ambos compartieron sonrisas cómplices y burlonas dejando que sus miradas desafiantes y divertidas continuaran el diálogo.

—A menos a mí me sobran unas cuantas neuronas y algo de decencia. Quién lo diría, Hummel, desde que regresaste de París cualquier rastro de ese pudor tan tuyo se ha evaporado. ¿Follando en los baños de mis oficinas, Kurt, en serio?

—Alguien debe satisfacer a Renaud; ya sabes que es insaciable—contestó el actor, que estaba cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Yo creo que es otro el insaciable.

—Como si tú no lo fueras, grandote. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que tú y Blaine estrenaron el escritorio apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la oficina.

—_Touché_.

Rieron mirando a sus propias familias jugar y arreglarse a unos cuantos metros, dándole tiempo a David para que su mente divagase un tanto más.

Fue cuando Blaine y Kurt cortaron cuando empezó a interactuar un poco más con el moreno. La relación del par de _hadas_, según Sebastian, se fue a pique cuando Kurt aceptó una beca para viajar a París a estudiar. Ingenuos y jóvenes, se prometieron amor eterno y juraron que lidiarían con ello como lo habían hecho mientras Blaine se graduaba de la preparatoria, pero la distancia los desgastó y sus intereses cambiaron. El fin de su noviazgo llegó cuando Kurt le confesó que ya no estaba enamorado de él y que permanecería otro par de años en Europa.

—_No quiero__._

—_¡Oh! Vamos, Dave. Él me necesita. ¡Y verás cómo te cae bien!_

—_¿Y por qué tú?—Una ceja alzada acompañó al tono enfadado de Karofsky—. Según recuerdo, no estás en su lista de "mejores amigos a los cuales acudir cuando tu novio te deja"._

—_Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Yogi. —Sebastian rodó los ojos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Dave—. Sé que Blaine no te agrada pero ya no es el novio de Campanita así que no necesitas seguir siendo hostil con él._

—_No soy hostil…—negó el mayor._

—_Sí que lo eres—interrumpió Smythe enarcando una ceja—. Es un fin de semana, Dave. En la gran manzana. Vamos, consuelo a Blainers, le hago salir de su bati cueva, lo llevamos a un antro gay de los que seguramente abundan allí, bailo con él, te da un ataque de celos, te restriegas conmigo, terminamos teniendo sexo salvaje en el asiento trasero del auto, sacamos a un borracho y melancólico Anderson del antro y nos vamos todos felices y contentos. ¿Te parece?_

—_Sigo sin comprender tu definición de felices y contentos. —Niega mientras su novio sonríe, y suspira cansado y aburrido—. Está bien. Un fin de semana, Seb. Pero si vuelves a visitarlo lo harás tu solo._

—_¿Estás seguro?—incitó el aludido mordisqueándose coqueto el labio inferior—. ¿Aunque eso implique dejarme sólo y vulnerable ante las tentaciones que abundan en Nueva York?_

—_Lo haces y te corto el pene. —Dave sonrió juguetón ante la mueca falsamente horrorizada de Smythe._

—_¡Sádico!—exclamó el más delgado._

—_Promiscuo—rebatió enfrentándose en un combate de dientes, saliva y mucha lengua que tuvo el mismo final que todos sus coqueteos o peleas: sobre la cama y con una sesión de sexo duro y ardiente._

Tras ese fin de semana las cosas entre ellos cambiaron. Aún en contra de su voluntad, Dave admitió para sí mismo lo agradable y buena persona que era Anderson. Y que verlo triste y apachurrado no estaba dentro de su lista de situaciones favoritas.

Conforme los años fueron pasando, la amistad entre ambos se fue estrechando y David fue capaz de ver muchas cosas que, durante su noviazgo con Kurt, no pudo o quiso darse cuenta acerca de su _perfecto novio_. Como lo roto que estaba, tanto como Kurt, Santana, Sebastian o él mismo; lo profundo que calaba en él la indiferencia de su madre y los insistentes intentos de su padre para volverlo heterosexual, o el cómo esa fachada de _hombre perfecto_ era un vano intento del joven Anderson para obtener la aprobación de su progenitor como compensación por haber nacido gay. Ser un poco más como su hermano, con su vida perfecta, su carácter perfecto, sus notas perfectas o su esposa perfecta.

O lo celoso, desconfiado, débil e inseguro que era. Sabía que el Kurt de antaño se lo negaría, pero el actual no podía más que darle la razón. Porque Blaine podía ser perfecto fingiendo y escondiéndose hasta tal punto que podías ignorar cómo su frente se fruncía al ver a su pareja con otro hombre, o cómo sus músculos se tensaban cuando estaba nervioso y pensaba que su único camino era complacer a alguien aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo, o cómo prefería sonreír y ser amable cuando tenía ganas de golpear a la primera persona que entrara a su campo de visión, o gritar, o negarse a aceptar cosas que iban en contra de sus principios…

Blaine era una persona compleja debajo de las pajaritas y del cabello engominado, mucho más sensible y susceptible de lo que la gente podía ver a simple vista. Esa misma persona que David Karofsky comenzó a adorar e intentar proteger en algún punto que no lograba definir. Por eso, jamás supo cuando se enamoró verdaderamente de él.

Los años iban y venían. Empezó a trabajar manteniendo contacto con sus compañeros por internet y con visitas esporádicas. En su larga estadía en Phoenix consiguió un nuevo novio, Justin, que le duró alrededor de dos años hasta que los celos, la inestabilidad y los típicos problemas de pareja acabaron con ella. E incluso probó un romance con Kurt, de aquellos épicos que el actor simplemente adoraba, pero por más perfecta que fue su vida amorosa y sexual durante cinco largos años les faltaba un _algo_ que no les permitía sentirse plenos.

Hummel encontró ese _algo_ antes que él y lo hizo en Renaud, el francés que le siguió a su retorno a Nueva York. No era precisamente lo que _bonito_ había deseado de joven, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba y mucho más. Tenía sus propios defectos y Kurt lo amaba con todos ellos.

—_Es perfecto —__recuerda que Kurt le dijo el día de su boda, una de las más bellas y ostentosas que París haya visto jamás. _

—_Lo mismo decías de Blaine —le contestó Dave con una ceja alzada. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada._

—_Bien. Corrijo. Blaine no es perfecto. _

_Karofsky frunció el ceño fulminando a Hummel con la mirada._

—_Lo es—refutó con un gruñido molesto. Kurt sonrió enigmático._

—_Sí, querido, lo es…—Dave lo miró confundido—. Para ti, pero no para mí"._

—¿_Grizzly_? ¿David?

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces centrando sus ojos verdes en los ámbar de su esposo.

—¿Qué te ocurre hoy? ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado distraído toda la mañana. —Blaine sonaba preocupado y le apretaba la mano. Karofsky miró a su alrededor preguntándose cómo demonios habían llegado al estadio de una sola pieza.

—Conducía Renaud. Hemos venido en su camioneta—comentó el cantante. Dave abrió la boca pero Anderson lo interrumpió—. David, dime la verdad, ¿qué te ocurre?

La multitud y los gritos de sus hijos los distrajeron. Cassandra saltaba jubilosa sobre su asiento mientras Trevor y Emerik, el hijo de Kurt y Renaud, la secundaban.

—¡Emerik, baja de ahí! Te puedes romper algo—regañó Hummel malhumorado.

Dave y Blaine hicieron lo correspondiente con los suyos sentándolos y diciéndoles lo peligroso que podía resultar jugar de esa manera. Entre refunfuños y pucheros los niños se calmaron y les devolvieron a los adultos algo de privacidad.

—¿Y bien?—El de cabello rizado miró a su marido con una ceja arqueada.

—Estaba recordando—admitió el mayor.

—¿Recordando?—_Encantador_ pareció impresionado—. ¿Recordando qué?

_Dave estaba furioso y la única razón por la que no había matado a nadie estaba a cinco metros de él, con la lengua de un perdedor metida hasta la garganta. Apartó la mirada y suspiró cansado. Era la noche siguiente al estreno del primer musical escrito y dirigido por Blaine y quería que todo fuera perfecto para el cantante, aunque eso significara verlo besuqueándose con su ex novio, quien convenientemente recordó que Encantador estaba en su lista de conquistas._

—_¿Qué tal la vista? Nauseabunda, ¿no es así?_

_Dave gruñó y bebió lo que le quedaba de whisky de un solo trago__._

—_¿No tienes a nadie más a quién molestar? ¿A tu esposa, tal vez?_

—_Por más que me encantaría separar a Brittany de esa manada de hienas y arpías, parece que está pasándoselo bien—Santana se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento—. ¿Y Campanita? ¿O tu suricato? Usualmente hacen tu agonía más llevadera._

—_No estoy agonizando—mintió pidiéndole al camarero que rellenara su vaso._

—_Seguro que no—ironizó la latina—, por eso te ahogas en alcohol. Y no me evadas._

—_Kurt ha venido a ver la obra pero sigue de luna de miel así que él y su marido se marcharon dos horas después de que llegáramos. Y Bas está por L.A. en medio de una filmación así que no pudo venir. _

—_Y tu _hobbit_ está siendo devorado por Steve. Aunque no lo veo oponer mucha resistencia—continuó la mujer sin importarle la mirada asesina de Karofsky._

—_No me interesa con quién se besuquea Blaine, Santana. Es lo suficientemente grandecito como para escoger a sus parejas sólo._

—_Comprendo. —La mujer sonrió con malicia—. Por eso estás a un paso de la combustión espontánea._

_Dave rodó los ojos y miró hacia donde estaba el cantautor. Steve y él le habían hecho un favor al mundo al apartarse el uno del otro pero eso le dio oportunidad a su ira para condensarse en la mano que bajaba precipitadamente hacia el trasero redondo y deseable de Encantador. Apretando la mandíbula y los puños, Dave se puso de pie ignorando como varias miradas se centraron en él._

—_Me voy—anunció a Santana pero carraspeando primero para que su voz no sonara tan furibunda—, a mi cuarto. Estoy cansado —intentó justificarse, pero sabía que nada le serviría con la latina._

_Sin darle tiempo a contestar, corrió el banco y abandonó el bar con paso firme y presuroso agradeciendo que la fiesta fuera en un hotel y no tuviese que conducir hasta su casa. No estaba seguro de si hubiera llegado de una sola pieza._

_Imágenes de Blaine y su supuesto ex novio bombardeaban su cabeza haciéndole apretar el paso. El moreno suspirando, jadeando por aire, gimiendo con la espalda arqueada mientras una figura sin forma ni nombre lo follaba firme y certera… _

_Sin pensárselo, se subió al primer ascensor que tuvo a su disposición y apretó los botones con demasiada fuerza. Cuando las puertas se cerraban, una mano se interpuso para detenerlas y Dave gruñó dispuesto a asustar al incauto que quería subir con él hasta que vio quién era._

—_Blaine…—murmuró permitiendo que cualquier rastro de enfado se esfumara al mirar esos ojos dorados._

_El aludido le sonrió jadeante y despeinado y se metió en el elevador mientras pulsaba otro botón y las puertas se cerraban. Silenciosamente, apoyó su espalda en el pecho de Dave y éste lo envolvió con posesividad, hundió la nariz en la curvatura de su cuello y aspiró el aroma de Ken como si de una droga se tratara._

—_¿Dave, estás bien?—Blaine pudo sentir como el aludido se tensó, así que optó por girarse entre esos amplios y fornidos brazos y le acarició los pómulos y los nacientes indicios de barba—. Parecías molesto en el bar. ¿Ha pasado algo?_

—_No—cortó Karofsky apartando la mirada y frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba furioso por verlo besar a otro hombre cuando ellos no eran _nada_? Después de todo, Encantador no le pertenecía y él no tenía derecho a rabiar por saber que jamás podría besarlo, tocarlo ni poseerlo por completo__.__ Además, seguramente Blaine no estaba interesado en los hombres grandes, gordos y próximamente calvos como él—. Estoy bien. Unas copas de más no ayudan a soportar a Santana._

—_Tu amas a Santana—rebatió el más bajo buscando conectar sus ojos con los verdes—. Casi todos los hombres con los que has estado tienen un carácter muy similar a ella—murmuró. El _grizzly_ pudo detectar cierto aire de amargura—. Además te vi. Apenas has tomado un par de whiskys desde que llegamos._

—_¿Cómo pudiste verme si ese tipo tenía sus tentáculos toqueteándote y su lengua en tu esófago? —contestó David, claramente molesto, soltando el cuerpo más pequeño—. Es más, ¿qué haces en un elevador conmigo cuando pueden irse directos a tu cuarto?_

_Los ojos amarillos se iluminaron peligrosamente y Blaine dio un paso atrás apartándose por completo de Dave._

—_¿Tal vez porque prefiero estar contigo?—musitó apretando los puños._

—_¿En serio? No lo parecía._

_Ambos se enfrentaron, respirando agitadamente, antes de que Blaine jalara a David del cuello de su traje y lo besara furiosamente. El gran oso no tuvo tiempo de pensar, su mente estaba repleta del aroma de Encantador, del sabor de su boca y del movimiento insistente de sus caderas restregándose con las suyas. _

_Anderson saltó y envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Dave. Rodeó su cuello, enterró los dedos en el corto cabello y gimió eróticamente al sentir las amplias manos apretarle las nalgas. Maldijo su anticuada necesidad de respirar cuando se apartó de Dave, respiró sonora y agitadamente y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio a la hambrienta boca del oso para que le devorase el cuello._

_David mordió, lamió y succionó, quedando satisfecho cuando una gran marca rojiza se dibujó en la piel acanelada marcando al cantante como suyo. Subió hasta la oreja saboreando el lóbulo y los gemidos desesperados que brotaron de la garganta de su presa lo golpearon. Se obligó a apartarse sonriendo complacido por el gruñido inconforme que Ken dejó escapar._

—_¿A qué estamos jugando, Blaine?—murmuró dos tonos más grave que de costumbre__._

—_Yo no juego, David—le dijo el más bajo aprovechando que estaba cargado para juntar su frente con la de Karofsky—, y menos contigo. —Le cubrió la boca con un dedo impidiendo al grandote que le interrumpiese—. Déjame terminar. Si te hubieras fijado mejor sabrías que ésa era otra de las retorcidas bromas de Santana y que todo el elenco de la obra conspiró en tu contra__.__ Y yo no tengo nada que ver, lo juro —murmuró cuando el ceño del _grizzly_ se frunció—. Te amo, Dave, y no puedo ni quiero imaginarme un futuro en el que no estés a mi lado. Pero no como amigo…—Hizo una pausa y enterró el rostro en los amplios hombros de su oso, demasiado abochornado y borracho de besos para pensar con claridad—. Yo sé que no soy lo que esperabas y que nunca podré ser como esos hombres que has amado tanto pero…_

—_Eres perfecto. —Dave sonrió acallando la perorata del cantante—. Tu voz de ensueño, tu cabello rizado, tu tamaño de hobbit —Blaine se permitió reír por lo bajo—, tus ojos ámbar, tu sonrisa, tu entusiasmo, tus habilidades diplomáticas, tus miedos irracionales, tus defectos, tu pasado... No se si seas perfecto para alguien más pero lo eres para mí y eso es lo que importa, ¿cierto?_

_Blaine lo tomó por las orejas y lo atrajo a un nuevo beso suspirando complacido mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban inquietas. _

_La campanilla del ascensor timbró y Dave salió dando tumbos y con su atención dispersa entre la boca y la polla de Encantador, quien se restregaba sugestivamente contra su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta haciendo malabares y azotó la espalda de su presa contra la madera. Aprovechó que en ese momento sus labios se separaron para devorar con lujuria la piel del cuello, acanelada y brillante por el sudor. _

_Chaquetas, camisas, corbatas y alguno que otro calcetín se perdieron en la oscuridad del cuarto. La cama rechinó estruendosa al caer dos pesos inquietos en sus dominios. Pronto, los dedos largos de Blaine se enroscaron en el oscuro vello que surcaba el pecho del oso. Después, lamió y mordisqueó golosamente los pezones sonrosados, que se endurecieron por sus caricias. _

_Dave gruñó extasiado y tironeó de los ajustados pantalones de diseñador para descubrir los montículos redondos y firmes que más de una vez había deseado mordisquear. Los estrujó y amasó y retuvo el aliento ante el contacto, internamente orgulloso de sentir cómo el cuerpo a su disposición se sacudía de puro placer._

_La boca de __Encantador descendió serpenteante y hambrienta hasta la necesitada polla de Dave, soltó su aliento sobre ella poco antes de evadirla y comenzar a mordisquearle los muslos. El mayor se quejó, pero Blaine le ignoró y sonrió pícaro. Succionó el hueso de la cadera y dejó un moretón que lo marcó como de su propiedad._

—_No sabía que fueras tan posesivo—jadeó Karofsky estirando del cabello rizado hasta encarar la mirada hambrienta y dilatada del cantante. Se quedó embobado por la sensual imagen de Blaine relamiéndose los labios y dejando que su sonrojado y brillante glande se restregara contra la rasposa mejilla._

—_Mientes. Lo sabes y te excita…—ronroneó acariciando con desesperante lentitud las torneadas piernas del _grizzly_—, casi tanto como la anticipación de follarme la boca._

_Dave tragó duro al verlo lamer, morder y chupar cada porción de piel a su paso. Sorpresivamente, Blaine se abalanzó sobre su polla. Dave tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó un gruñido primitivo y grave y enterró los dedos en el cabello rizado. _

_La cabeza subía y bajaba rápidamente. Blaine masajeaba sus testículos mientras la boca continuaba con su ardua labor. Un momento después,__ sonrió perverso y echó la cabeza para atrás hasta que su lengua únicamente acunó la punta de la polla recogiendo las gotas de líquido preseminal a su alcance._

—_No…, por favor... —Dave casi chilló. Echó las caderas hacia delante e impactaron contra el rostro del cantante haciéndole reír por lo bajo—. No pares…_

—_Hazme no parar—fue toda su respuesta antes de que Karofsky le obligara a regresar los labios a su polla y le follara vigorosa y pasionalmente. Blaine le presionó los testículos haciendo que Dave protestase. _

_Se miraron a los ojos, ambos sudados y con el cabello pegado a la frente, antes de besarse y compartir el sabor de David. Las enormes manos de Dave nalguearon el redondo trasero de Encantador. Después lo cargó en vilo y le dio vuelta para dejarlo bajo su cuerpo. Le besó la nuca, repasó los omoplatos y los músculos de la espalda, delineó las caderas y hundió el rostro entre las nalgas repartiendo mordiscos que provocaban gemidos en Blaine que el cantante vanamente intentaba ahogar contra la almohada. Volvió a pegarle hasta dejar la zona roja y arrancarle un lloriqueo. La lengua de Dave se abrió paso entre la carne buscando a tientas su objetivo. Encantador se retorció bajo su cuerpo, alzando el trasero y abrazándose a la almohada mientras la lengua se abría paso en el apretado agujero. El que no fuera muy complicado entrar le hizo fruncir el ceño y maldecir a todo aquel que le hubiera tomado antes._

—_Ponte en cuatro—ordenó haciendo a Blaine estremecerse y obedecer dejando alzados sus cuartos traseros mientras su cabeza quedaba contra el colchón. _

_Inclemente, Dave introdujo uno de sus dedos veloz y profundo e hizo que el cantante se retorciese de placer y ligera molestia. El segundo no tardó en acompañarle mientras dejaba que su boca saborease la bolas, engulléndolas una a una. Se colocó a tientas un condón que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón._

—_Da… Dave… Ya… Por favor—imploró Anderson, intentando echar la cadera hacia atrás para ahondar el contacto; pero Karofsky no se lo permitió. Afligido, Blaine se volvió a mirarlo luciendo desvalido, necesitado y suplicante. _

_Los amplios dedos se enterraron en la carne de las caderas mientras la punta de la erección rozaba la entrada penetrándolo de una sola estocada y haciendo que viese luces, soltase más de un improperio, arquease la espalda y apretase los ojos. _

_Fue entonces cuando Dave descubrió lo dado que era Blaine a hablar durante el sexo y lo calientes que resultaban sus sucias palabras. Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas pero duras y profundas. Fue subiendo poco a poco el ritmo de las estocadas a la vez que subían las vibraciones en sus jadeantes y necesitadas voces. Los resortes de la cama rechinaban y el vaivén lucía cual frenética danza que seguía el ritmo de los gemidos incesantes._

—_¡Dave…! Mier… ¡Dave!—exclamó el moreno a la vez que cerraba los ojos y veía todo blanco mientras se corría si haber sido tocado._

_El _grizzly_ arremetió un par de veces más antes de salir de Encantador y sacarse el maldito pedazo de látex. Notó cómo su amante caía cual peso muerto y se giraba mirándolo deseoso y hambriento. Entendiendo la indirecta, se arrodilló frente a la boca de Blaine y le dejó chupar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñendo cuando le llegó el orgasmo._

_Temblorosos, cansados y jadeantes, se dejaron caer abrazándose perezosos y compartiendo un beso sin importarles el sabor amargo del semen de Dave. Los movimientos suaves y lánguidos se extendieron por varios minutos en completo silencio antes de que las manos de Encantador volvieran a juguetear con el vello del amplio pecho de Dave y él enterrara el rostro en el sólido cuello procurando embriagarse con el olor masculino que emanaba._

—_Te amo—susurró Blaine amortiguado sin darle la cara._

_Dave sólo sonrió y le envolvió con sus grandes y fornidos brazos sintiendo el cuerpo entre ellos aflojarse y acomodarse._

—_Lo sé._

Dave parpadeó maldiciendo los efectos que los recuerdos tenían en su cuerpo y enfocando el ceño fruncido de su marido, aún empeñado en comprender lo que le ocurría. Aprovechando el tumulto, lo tomó por el mentón y le besó lento, suave y profundo, robándole el aliento una vez más y dejando a Blaine con los ojos desorbitados, los labios hinchados, las mejillas enrojecidas e intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones.

—No importa lo que recordaba—murmuró en su oreja sintiendo a su muñeco Ken estremecerse todavía sacudido por el sorpresivo beso—. ¿Quieres saber lo que pensaba? —El aludido cabeceó sabiendo lo capaz que sería de rogarle a Dave que lo tomara allí mismo. Y estaba seguro de que ni sus hijos ni el resto del estadio estarían conformes con la idea—. Lo feliz y afortunado que soy de tenerte, de tenerlos a todos. De no haber…

—Yo también estoy feliz por ello. —Blaine le calló besándolo nuevamente. Escuchó cómo algunas personas detrás de ellos se quejaban y cómo Kurt no tardaba en callarlos—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He aquí el vestigio de que sigo viva, aunque se que con mi anterior fic no lo he demostrado.<strong>_

_****_Agradezco que se hayan dado el tiempo de leer esta historia, y mucho más si se atreven a leer la perorata que le sigue XD._****_

**_Como a muchos, me dieron ganas de escribir una historia post-intento de suicidio de Dave, pero un poco distinta. Si bien el Sebofsky/Smythofsky me seduce tanto como el Kurtofsky, la primera idea que me vino a la mente fue que tanto Dave como Blaine fueran pareja, y bueno, salió esto. Y bueno, dos personitas en especial,_ ****acm2009 y Suuita** **_tuvieron mucho que ver en ello. Espero que a ambas les haya gustado, esta historia va dedicada a ellas._**

**_Y por supuesto, también para mi estimada_ ****Winter_, que se hizo un pequeño paréntesis para betear mi historia. Y lo agradezco bastante. Siempre me queda el mal sabor de tener errores de continuidad o de redacción y ella ayudó a que nada de eso existiera. Realmente es sensacional :)_**

**_Por último, hago un pequeño paréntesis para sugerirles dos geniales historias: _**

**_Uno de ellos es "_**Construyendo a Dave, desmontando a Sebastian" de acm2099_, un Sebofsky. No se que tan aceptado sea en español, pero tras_ "On My Way"** ****_ha aumentado su número de Fans. Realmente lo recomiendo, especialmente porque es de los pocos fics Sebofsky donde se respeta la personalidad de ambos personajes, y para quienes ha leído los estupendos relatos de _acm2099_ estarán consientes del buen pedazo de historia con el que se habrán topado. Lo pueden encontrar en:_**

**_http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/7887565/1/Construyendo_a_Dave_desmontando_a_Sebastian_**

**_El otro, no menos interesante, es _"Starting from scratch_" de _Suuita_. También un interesante Blainofsky, más realista, situado tras el intento de suicidio de Dave. Relata la interacción de ambos chicos, tomando en consideración al antiguo Blaine, el desplomo de la vida de David como él la conocía y la evolución de su entorno. Es muy buena, realmente bastante buena, y se la sugiero a aquellos que odian a Blaine más que nada; pues el hecho de que RIB lo ocupe para sus fantasias sexuales no significa que el personaje sea tan soso como lo plantean. Lo pueden encontrar en:_**

**_http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/7934048/1/Starting_from_scratch_**

**_Sin más que decir, les vuelvo a agradecer. Los reviews serán eternamente agradecidos, sea cual sea el comentario._**

**_¡Hasta pronto_**

**_PD. Para poder abrir los links, favor de eliminar los espacios :3_**


End file.
